Emma's Secret
by ReginasDarkness29
Summary: Secrets never stay secret for long. Something Emma is about to learn. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

Ok I took all advice into consideration and have rewritten the first chapter.

I just want to thank you all for the advice and help you have given me.

Hopefully this is better and you can all read it better.

Thank You :)

 **Emma's Secret**

Rumple was sitting in the back room of his shop staring at a heartbroken Regina through a mirror and with his attention completely on the image he didn't hear Belle enter until she said, "Rumple what are you doing?"

Not taking his eyes off the mirror he answered, "Nothing"

So looking at the mirror also Belle asked because she was a little baffled, "Why are you watching Regina?"

Turning to final look at Belle and instead of answering her question he said, "Belle please sit down, I have something to tell you"

Lowering herself onto the chair next to him trying to hide that she was afraid of what she believed he was about to tell her and without realizing Belle had placed her hand upon her still flat stomach as she waited for him to say what she was dreading he would but with Rumple just staring at her, the fear quickly turned to anger so Belle spat out, "If your going to break up with me then I suggest you just get it over with because"

Rumple was confused and stopping her before she could continue he said, "Wait why would you think I want to split up with you?"

Rolling her eyes at his question and letting out a obvious huff of annoyance she answered, "Are you seriously try to tell me that you haven't realized how different you have been since you came back from the underworld" then looking over to the mirror she watched Regina for a few seconds before asking, "Did something happen between you and Regina when you were down there?"

Knowing exactly what she was trying to say he let out a sigh before saying, "Belle let me"

She couldn't stop herself as she blurted out "Did you sleep with her?"

Knowing that this was what she had been thinking he was truthfully a little hurt that she would think he would cheat and rather sadly answers with, "Of course not"

"Do you have feelings for her" then choking back a sob she continued, "Do you love her?"

Not wanting to deny how he felt about Regina he answered, "Yes" but when Belle stood up and rather quickly tried to leave he grabbed her saying, "Belle please let me explain"

Not wanting to hear anymore she pulled out of his hold screaming rather angrily, "Nothing you say will make this right, I am pregnant with your child and you have the nerve to tell me that you are in love with Regina" then going to walk out.

Watching her walk away Rumple called out, "Regina is" but he never got to finish.

Belle had spun back around to face him with anger she screamed out, "A whore" but immediately regretted it when she saw the rage that flashed across his eyes, a rage she had saw before but never had directed at her.

Growling out through gritted teeth Rumple said, "Never call my daughter a whore"

Taken aback belle couldn't believe what she had just heard and mumbled out in shock, "Daughter" then stepping closer to him Belle whispered out, "Regina is your daughter"

"Yes that's what I learned in the underworld and that's why I haven't been the same since I came back" then slumping down in his chair he said rather sadly, "I feel"

Belle knew what he felt and finished for him by saying, "Guilty"

Lost in thought as he continued to watch Regina he began speaking aloud without realizing, "My daughter has lost her soul mate and her so called family don't even care about how she is feeling or coping"

Answering with what she believed to be the truth Belle said, "They do care Rumple"

Looking at her as though she was a idiot he said, "No they don't, Regina has done everything to prove she is no longer the evil queen but still to this day the people are waiting for her to make a appearance"

Taking his hand into hers hoping to keep him calm she added, "Their just worried, they saw what losing her true love did to her"

Ignoring her he said, "Even her own son that she has tried her hardest to prove to that she has changed doesn't believe in her enough, he tried to destroy magic again because he has no belief in that she is no longer a villain and that she would revert back to her evil queen ways"

Trying to get him to understand she said, "Rumple please you" but still he ignored her.

Rumple continued saying "You want to know the worst thing, I'm the reason the evil queen exist in the first place"

Wanting to try and ease some of the guilty he was obviously feeling Belle said, "You can't take all the blame"

Giving her hand a soft squeeze to show that he was grateful for what she said he added, "I'm not, believe me a lot of people played their parts but I was the main one in creating her"

Lowering her head because Belle knew that what he was saying was the truth he had played the main role in making Regina the evil queen but knowing Rumple like she did she asked, "What do you want to do"

With sadness in his eyes Rumple answered with, "I want to fix my mistakes, I want her to have happiness because if anyone deserves it in this town it's Regina"

Hearing this Belle smiled saying because she could tell now he was really changing, "Your right Rumple if anyone deserves to be happy it is Regina so you can count on me to help you"

Confused that Belle would help especially Regina he said with disbelief in his voice, "Really"

Knowing why he was hesitant to believe she would help Belle said, "I know me and Regina have history but I know now she's not all to blame for that and truthfully I was naive I convinced myself you could do no wrong and like you said if anyone deserves to be happy it's definitely Regina"

Leaning over he planted a small kiss upon lips before saying, "Thank you" then standing up he held out his hand for her saying, "We have a party to get too"

Worried Belle said, "We don't have to go"

Rumple's only reply was, "I have to"

Extremely worried now Belle said, "Rumple you don't need to go to Emma and Killian's engagement party especially if your going just to cause problems"

Hurt by the accusation he spat out, " I'm not going to cause problems, I'm going because my daughter will be there"

Pointing back to the mirror Belle watched as Regina got up and waving her hands to make herself presentable again all the time repeating, "You can do this Regina, it's just a party"

Turning back to him Belle whispered out rather shamefully, "I'm so sorry Rumple, I just"

Too hurt to hear what she was about to say Rumple interrupted her saying, "Let's just go" and without another word Rumple left with Belle rushing to catch up to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was in full swing with most of the town crammed into grannies to celebrate the engagement of Emma and Killian, Emma had not had a moment to herself with people constantly stopping her to offer their congratulations so when she saw a chance she snuck out the side door into the alley for a breather hoping no one would see her but Mary Margaret did and went out after her. Hearing that her daughter was crying Mary Margaret rushed immediately to her side saying, "Emma are you ok?"

Quickly wiping away the tears she answered with, "I'm fine"

With it being a obvious lie Mary Margaret stated, "Then why are you crying"

Emma still not looking at her mother said, "I don't want to talk about it"

Starting to really worry Mary Margaret asked, "Is it Killian"

Getting angry that her mother was not listening Emma growled out, "What part of I don't want to talk about it, do you not get"

Watching her daughter pacing backwards and forwards she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Do you not want to get married?"

Looking at her mother with a are you serious look upon her face Emma said, "Are you joking?" But before Mary Margaret could answer Emma continued with, "I love Killian, we are true loves so of course I want to marry him and believe me if I didn't want to get married I never would have asked him"

Going to storm back into the diner pissed off that she was being questioned on whether or not she wanted to marry Killian but stopping in her tracks when she heard Mary Margaret say, "No I wasn't joking but since you have assured me that it's not your upcoming marriage that you are having difficulty with, I'm going to take a guess that you are regretting the deal you made with Hades."

Shocked Emma stuttered out, "I don't, I never made a deal with Hades"

Answering back Mary Margaret admitted, "Me and Your father where there when you made the deal"

Though she couldn't sense that her mother was lying Emma said in a hopes that she was, "That's not possible, I was careful"

Looking at her daughter Mary Margaret said, "We're your parents Emma, we could tell something wasn't right and when we saw you sneaking into the woods we followed you"

Letting her anger out Emma responded, "You followed me, seems more like spying on me"

Trying not to let Emma's anger effect her Mary Margaret replied with, "We weren't spying Emma, Me and your father were really worried about you"

Coldly laughing out loud Emma spat out, "You really expect me to believe that you two of all people were worried about me"

Hurt by what Emma was saying Mary Margaret replied back rather sadly, "That's not fair of course we were worried, not only were we in the underworld but you had just been told there was no possible way to get Killian back"

Still angry Emma hit out with, "I thought you and dad were suppose to be some sort of heroes, so tell me if you really saw what I did then why didn't you try stop me"

Lowering her head Mary Margaret said, "We were going to but"

Emma interrupted her by saying sarcastically, "But what"

Letting out a sigh Mary Margaret said, "Your our daughter Emma, we want you too be happy and if making that deal was what would make you then we were not going to get in your way"

Tears streaming down her face Emma asked, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Taking her daughter's face into her hands and gently wiping her tears away Mary Margaret honestly answered with, "I will never be ashamed of you" then taking a deep breath she continued, "Now will you please tell me why you are out here crying?"

Decided to admit what she was feeling Emma said, "I'm afraid"

Mary Margaret knew exactly what her daughter was afraid of but she asked anyway, "About your deal with Hades being revealed?" But the only thing she got from Emma was a slow nod off her head so decided to try and make her feel better she continued, "Only four people know about that deal and they are, you, me, your father and Hades and I cam promise you me and your father will never say anything and with Hades being dead he can't"

Feeling hopeful Emma said, "So there is absolutely no way anyone will ever find out?"

Knowing what Emma needed to hear Mary Margaret answered with, "No one will ever know"

Taking a deep breath Emma finally looked Mary Margaret in the eyes and gave her the first genuine smile she had all night saying, "Thanks mom"

Kissing her forehead Mary Margaret simply said, "Your welcome"

Suddenly Killian's voice rang out saying, "Emma are you out here"

Both wide eyed they turned to find Killian standing in the doorway so walking slowly towards him Emma asked, "Have you been standing there long?"

Slightly confused by the question and the flash of fear in Emma's eyes he said, "No I, is everything ok?"

Trying not to give anything away Emma rushed out, "Everything's fine"

Not believing her and feeling that something was wrong he looked at both them before saying, "Did I interrupt something?"

Both women blurted out with, "No" then Emma grabbed his hand and leaned into him she passionately kissed him.

With one hand still holding his she stuck out her other towards her mom to take she said, "Let's get back to celebrating our happy ending" then pulling them both back inside they joined the party once again and after the talk with Mary Margaret, Emma felt like she could really celebrate now because she now believed that their was no chance of anyone finding out her secret.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Emma had pulled her back inside Mary Margaret scanned the room and seeing Zelena sitting in one of the booths with only her baby daughter for company as Regina had still not arrived she decided to go over and once she got their she sat down saying, "Hi Zelena"

Not even trying to hide her boredom or the fact that she was annoyed Zelena groaned out, "Hello" but silence quickly descended upon the pair.

Sitting for several minutes Mary Margaret once again tried to start a conversation by asking, "Will Regina be coming"

Rolling her eyes at the question Zelena said, "Obviously she will be coming"

Pretending that she could tell that Zelena was still being sarcastic towards her Mary Margaret said in rather cheerful voice, "That's good"

Letting out a sigh Zelena answered for the first time with actually being sarcastic saying, "I'm not so sure it's good"

Concerned Mary Margaret asked, "Is Regina ok?"

Looking at Mary Margaret as though she stupid Zelena answered with, "She's lost her soul mate, her happy ending so watching another couple celebrate theirs is a little hard to do believe me I know"

Knowing who Zelena was talking about Mary Margaret said one name, "Hades"

Trying not to show her sadness Zelena only said "Yes"

She didn't know what to do or really say so Mary Margaret mumbled out, "I'm sorry"

Staring at the happy couple Zelena decided to let Mary Margaret know the one thing that had been bothering her since Killian's return, "I knew Hades better than anyone but this" and waving her hand towards the couple, "I don't get"

Wanting to know exactly what Zelena might know Mary Margaret asked, "What do you mean?"

Still staring at Emma and Killian Zelena said, "Hades wouldn't have just sent the pirate back out of the goodness of his heart, there is a reason why he sent him back and whatever it is it can't be good for any of us"

Trying to hide that she was becoming nervous Mary Margaret asked, "Do you have a idea as to why he would have sent him back?"

Too lost in her own head Zelena never noticed how nervous Mary Margaret was as she said, "No, well there is one that I can think of but none of you so called heroes would have done it"

Mary Margaret rushed out, "Done what?"

Staring at Killian Zelena answered, "A deal or trade to get killian back"

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she said, "No we wouldn't" then feeling scared she whispered out, "Have you mentioned any of this to Regina?"

Finally taking her eyes away from the happy couple Zelena said, "Not yet"

Panic taking over Mary Margaret blurted out, "Maybe you shouldn't"

Hoping she hadn't heard her right Zelena said, "What did you just say"

Obviously scared now Mary Margaret began stuttering out, "It's"

Trying to control herself Zelena gritted out, "If you have something to say Mary Margaret then just say it"

Fidgeting with her hands Mary Margaret answered, "People are worried" and taking a breath she continued, "That Regina may revert back to her old self"

In truth she didn't really need her to say anything because she knew exactly what Mary Margaret meant but Zelena found herself still saying it aloud, "The evil queen" And with only a nod of Mary Margaret's head in answer to what she had said. Scanning the room Zelena said while shaking her head, "Unbelievable"

Thinking that there was a reason to be worried Mary Margaret said, "Have you noticed something with Regina"

With a uneasy calmness Zelena began speaking, "Every single person in this diner since I've arrived has came up and asked me about Regina and her possibly becoming the evil queen again" then her anger seizing every bone in her body Zelena stood up drawing the attention of everyone in the diner as she spat out, "Not one person has asked how my sister is feeling or even coping because all of you only care if she is evil again"

In a rush to calm Zelena down Mary Margaret began stuttering out, "I, we"

Not wanting to listen Zelena screamed out, "Don't bother, I'm leaving"

Grabbing gently onto her arm saying, "Zelena"

Not letting her continue though Zelena pulled out of her hold saying, "No Mary Margaret, Your suppose to be my sister's family"

Whispering out rather sadly Mary Margaret said, "We are family"

Zelena's responded back in anger with, "Then why can't any of you believe in her, she has done so much to prove that she has changed but the moment something goes wrong its back to were scared of the evil queen. How is my sister suppose to believe in herself when the ones she loves most don't" not only did the people who consider Regina family lower their heads with shame but everyone who had questioned whether or not the evil queen would come back did because they all realized that Zelena was speaking the truth.

Gathering her things together Zelena went to leave but stopped when Rumple's voice rang out, "What's going on?"

Looking at him Zelena answered with, "I'm leaving"

Emma rushed out, "Zelena wait were sorry please don't go"

Glaring at Emma, Zelena said, "I have no interest in being here with you hypocrites any longer"

Trying to fix the problem she had caused Mary Margaret said, "Regina is coming, she will expect you to be here when she arrives"

Not wanting to completely lose control with this idiot Zelena spat out, "No she won't"

Thinking that Zelena thought that Regina wouldn't want to see her Mary Margaret said in a reassuring voice, "Of course she will, Regina will want you to be here"

Stepping right up to Mary Margaret, Zelena said, "Believe me I'm going to make sure she doesn't come, the last thing she needs is to sit with a bunch of people who don't trust or believe in her" and with that Zelena turned and left.

Zelena got a shock though when Rumple rushed after saying, "Do you mind if I come with you"

Sighing rather loudly Zelena began saying, "Rumple"

Knowing what she was going to say Rumple jumped in saying, "I'm not going to say anything"

Jabbing a finger into his chest Zelena said, "You better not Rumple, she won't be able to handle it right now"

Desperately wanting to see Regina, Rumple said, "I know, I promise I won't say anything"

Seeing his desperation Zelena caved saying, "Fine" before continuing to walk to the house.

Making their way inside the house Zelena called out, "Regina are you here?" But not receiving a answer she sent Rumple into the living room as she made her way upstairs to her sisters bedroom and as she got closer she could hear the heartbroken sobs so pushing the bedroom door open she rushed to her sisters side. Placing her daughter down gently onto the carpet Zelena wrapped her arms tightly around Regina saying, "It's ok Regina, let it all out"

Accepting the hug from her sister Regina started to say, "I... I... I can't"

Confused Zelena asked, "What?"

Burrowing further into her sister Regina mumbled out,"I can't do it"

Concerned Zelena asked, "Do what?"

Regina simple whispered out, "The party"

Rubbing her hand up and down Regina's back in a soothing manner Zelena said, "Then don't go"

Lifting her head Regina looked at her sister saying rather sadly, "If I don't they will think I'm not happy for them and I am"

Placing both hands on either side of her sisters face and using her thumbs to wipe away the tears Zelena said, "Regina if you don't feel like going then don't go"

Staring at her sister Regina finally said, "I don't want to go"

Giving her a reassuring smile Zelena said, "Then we don't go" Regina pulled out her phone and sent a message to Emma apologizing for not being able to come to the party before heading downstairs with her sister and niece.

Currently right now Emma was staring at her phone wide eyed but not because of the message from Regina, she had another message from a unknown number one that terrified her and it read,

 **Unknown Number**

 **I know what you did saviour, Robin is dead because of you.**

 **Enjoy your happy ending while it lasts.**

Killian was standing in the men's room staring at his arm as he was sure he had just saw a tattoo appear and disappear and the strangest thing was it was Robin's lion tattoo but shaking his head he decided his mind was just playing tricks on him

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

Sorry for the wait will try and update quicker

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 **Chapter Two**

Groaning as the sun was blinding him and the sound of the birds twittering was giving him a headache Killian cracked a eye open but when he noticed his surroundings he shot up too fast and had to close his eyes while rubbing his hand across his face. Slowly opening his eyes again hoping that his surroundings had changed but unfortunately no, he was still in the forest so getting up he stumbled his way towards town and when reaching grannies before he could enter Emma came up behind him saying, "Where the hell have you been?"

Blinking rapidly he turned to look at Emma and found her staring at him with rage in her eyes and began to say, "Emma, I"

Pushing him back Emma says, "Tell me where you have been?"

Letting out a sigh he said, "I can't remember much from last night but I woke"

Not letting him finish Emma said, "Don't remember then let me help, You disappeared last night while we were celebrating our engagement and wouldn't even answer your phone so I'm going to ask again where have you been?"

Angry now Killian snap out, "If you would let me finish and actually listen to what I'm saying then you would know that I can't remember but I did wake up in the forest this morning with no idea of how I got there"

Knowing he was telling the truth Emma mumbled out, "You woke up in the forest"

Staring intently at Emma he asked, "Why didn't you use magic to find me?"

Grabbing a hold of him she rushed out, "I did but it didn't work, I"

Shocked Killian whispered, "That can't be right, it should have worked" then debating on whether or not to ask but decided to go for it he said, "Are you sure you did it right?"

Offend by his question Emma huffed out, "I know I'm not a expert but I did it right, it's"

Before she could finish Killian said, "We need to speak with Regina"

Taken aback by this Emma quickly said, "Why do we need to speak to Regina?"

Seriously worried Killian said, "I need to know why your magic couldn't find me because it definitely should have" then walked away towards Regina's

In a panic Emma rushed after him saying, "No we should go to Gold instead"

Whipping around he looked at her with anger in his eyes and voice as he spat out, "I will not go to the crocodile for help, you know how I feel about him so why even mention his name to me"

Hanging her head shamefully because she did know how he felt about Gold but because of what she did last night after he went missing she didn't want him to go near Regina so she mumbled out, "Sorry but he knows more about magic than anyone"

He knew she was right but he answered honestly with, "I know but you also know he never does anything without a price and truthfully I trust Regina" but seeing the fear in Emma's eyes and misinterpreting what she was afraid of he wrapped his arms around her saying, "Don't worry love if the queen and her sister can't help then I promise we can go to the crocodile for answers"

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind Emma whispered out, "Ok" and proceeded to follow him to Regina's as events from the previous night played in her head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The previous night the party at grannies was still going on and Emma was on edge because of the message she had received and to make matters worse Killian had been acting strangely since returning from the bathroom. Emma scanned the room and upon seeing her mum gave a sign that she needed to talk again before heading out the side door knowing her mum would follow and sure enough Mary Margaret came out saying, "Emma what's wrong?"

Holding the phone up so that she could see the message and she watch as the colour drained from her mum face as she said, "We were wrong, someone else knows about my deal"

With her eyes still glued to phone Mary Margaret whispered out, "That's not possible" but then remembering her conversation with Zelena she looked up to Emma with fearful eyes saying, "Omg, I think I know who it might be"

Unable to hold back on her anger Emma spat out, "You know who the fuck sent this to me?"

Wanting to comfort her daughter Mary Margaret went to hug her saying, "Emma please calm down"

Knowing that Mary Margaret was going to try hug her Emma put up her arms and pushed her back while growling out, "Tell me who you think this is"

Trying to hide the hurt she felt from her daughter not wanting her comfort she mumbled out, "I'm not sure I should say because it might not be who I think it is and I don't want you to get hurt if you go after her"

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself down and when she finally felt like she could ask without any anger Emma said, "Please mum just tell me who you think it is, maybe I could talk to them and figure out if it is them doing this"

Staring at Emma debating on whether or not to answer her but not wanting to lose her daughter over it she said, "Remember that it might not actually be her but Zelena said a few things earlier about Killian being back"

Stepping back Emma said, "Zelena, Omg mum what am I going to do if she knows then she will tell Regina and"

Grabbing a hold of Emma to stop her pacing Mary Margaret said, "Emma calm down it might not even be her and she hasn't mentioned anything to Regina yet"

Stopping her pacing Emma said, "She hasn't told Regina yet but that means she is going to" then turning she started to walk away from the diner saying, "I need to go stop her now before she gets a chance to say anything to Regina"

Rushing forward Mary Margaret stood in front of her daughter blocking her from going any further saying, "Stop Emma you can't go see her now"

Trying to step around her mum Emma said, "Of course I do, I can't lose my happy ending especially after what I did to get it back"

"I know Emma but if you go around there and start asking questions then all your going to do is make Zelena even more suspicious especially if she isn't"

Not letting Mary Margaret finish Emma said, "If she isn't the one behind the message, your right but from now on we need to be cautious around her until I figure out who is behind the message"

Finally relaxing since she had calmed Emma down Mary Margaret said, "Let's get back to the party and tomorrow morning we can start working on finding out who knows and take it from there"

Smiling sadly at her mum Emma said, "Ok lets get back, I need to be with Killian especially now"

Unfortunately when they once again joined the party Emma couldn't find Killian anywhere and even sent her father into the men's room hoping he was in there but he wasn't and that was when she began to panic afraid of where he could be or worse who could have took him. Constantly calling him but not getting a answer Emma lost it and with the tracker spell not working she stormed out of grannies, heading straight towards Regina's house believing now more than ever that either Zelena or both sisters had something to do with Killian's sudden disappearance. Mary Margaret, David and Henry were running to try and stop Emma before she could reach Regina's front door but unfortunately they were not quick enough and stood fearfully watching as Emma pounded on the door screaming, "Open up, I know that you have him"

Zelena swung the door open clearly pissed that the saviour had the nerve to come to her sisters door not only at this time of night but the fact she was pounding on the door yelling so she pushed her back not letting her enter saying, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Rage taking over Emma grabbed Zelena before snarling out, "What have you done with Killian?" and trying to fight off her father who had grabbed her trying to pull her away from Zelena she screamed, "If you and Regina has hurt him I will kill you both"

Glancing back towards the house Zelena was hoping the sleeping potion her and Rumplestiltskin had slipped Regina to help her sleep was continuing to work as she said to Emma, "If you wake my sister up believe me it will be the last thing you will ever do"

Deciding to try and calm the situation down Mary Margaret stepped in front of her husband who was still struggling to hold back his daughter saying, "We don't mean to intrude but we were just wondering if you or Regina has possibly saw Killian and I'm really sorry about the way Emma is acting but I'm sure you can understand that she is just worried"

Zelena burst out laughing saying, "You really are a idiot, Your precious saviour has made it quite clear why she is here and its because she believes me and my sister has done something to her scumbag pirate" then stepping around Mary Margaret so that she was once again in front of Emma she continued with, "We have done nothing to him, why would we?"

Emma laughs this time as she got out of her father's hold saying sarcastically , "Why would the wicked witch and evil queen hurt Killian, you both lost the love of your life's and I got mine back and let's be honest Regina has already proven how far she will go when she loses or have you all forgot about the curse so tell"

Not letting her finish Zelena raised her arm putting Emma into a choke hold, "How dare you come here and say that about my sister after everything she has done to prove she has changed, now I'm only going to say this once we do not know where the pirate is and quite frankly I don't care"

Nobody notice that Regina was now standing in the doorway as all attention was on Henry who had jumped in front of Zelena screaming, "Let my ma go and tell us what you and my mum has done with Killian?"

"Zelena let her go" Regina said finally drawing all attention to the fact that she was standing there in the doorway and when she stepped out they all could see the hurt and tears in her eyes and they knew she had heard what Emma and Henry had said about her.

Splutter as Zelena had released her Emma chocked out, "Regina I"

Regina glared at Emma before saying, "Save it Miss Swan, and get the hell off my property"

Knowing that she had messed up Emma tried once again, "Regina please I'm sorry but I need your help I can't find Killian"

Refusing to acknowledge her Regina said, "David remove your family from my porch before I do something I regret" and without waiting for a answer she turned to Zelena and pulled her back inside before slamming and locking the front door.

David pulled a distraught Emma away while Mary Margaret escorted a shame faced Henry behind them and the foursome slowly made their way back to the apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pulled from her memory of what took place the night before Emma watched as Killian began to knock on Regina's door and was secretly praying that Regina would be in a forgiven mood but her hopes where dashed when Regina opened the door and upon seeing her she glared openly at her saying, "What are you doing here?"

Killian looked between the two women clearly confused by why Regina was so angry at Emma so he began saying, "Am I missing something, why are you looking at Emma like you want to rip her heart out?"

Turning her glare onto him Regina snarled out, "What do you want, here to accuse me and my sister for something else?"

Holding his arms up in surrender he said, "No we just, we're not here to accuse your or your sister of anything we just need your help"

Laughing coldly Regina added, "Well Miss Swan wasted no time in accusing us last night about your disappearance and"

Shocked he turned to glare at Emma saying, "You did what, why the fuck would you do that"

Looking up sadly at Killian she said, "I didn't, I'm sorry ok but you where gone and I couldn't find you"

Killian roared out, "And the first thing you do is accuse Regina of doing something, You know how far she has come that she isn't the same person she was before"

Both women where shocked by his outburst but before either of them could respond a extremely loud noise began and all three looked to the sky to see the dirigible flying over before it crashed within the woods.

At the crash site a black haired man with bloodshot brown eyes emerged from the wreckage with a dark haired little girl within his arms looking around he said, "Don't worry my queen, we are coming to find you before making his way deeper into the woods"

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank you :)

Big Thanks to those who removed giving me advice I do appreciate all the help


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

Thank you for the review Phoebes hope you will continue to read and enjoy my story :)

In answer to starslightskye review, No it will definitely not be swan queen story. For now I'm not sure what the end game will be but there is three options which are,

Regina/Robin

Regina/Hook

Regina/Hyde

Also I would like to apologize for the delay in my update, will try to update quicker

 **Chapter Three**

All three could see the thick black smoke billowing from where the dirigible had crashed landed then suddenly the voice of Zelena rang out saying, "What the hell was that?"

Still looking out towards the woods Regina answered with, "I'm not sure but I guess I better go and check it out"

Not wasting anytime Zelena said, "Ok lets go"

However Regina turns to her saying, "You can't go" then noticing the confusion that was on Zelena's face she added, "You have Robyn"

Eyes turning back into the house were her daughter is currently asleep Zelena says, "We can take her to grannies, I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching her until we get back" but when Regina is about to disagree she added, "I don't want you going out there alone, we don't know who or what is out there so I am coming with you"

Truthfully not sure how to take the fact that Zelena cared about her Regina said, "I'm a big girl and I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself so I will be going to check what it was while you stay here with your daughter"

Rolling her eyes at her little sisters stubbornness Zelena said in a stern voice, "Like I said you are not going alone so I either go with you or you don't go"

Hoping to possible defuse the tension between the sisters Emma blurted out, "She won't be going alone because I will go with her"

Unfortunately this was not what either sister wanted to hear for different reason but it was Zelena who choose to let hers known as she growls out, "I want someone I trust to go with my sister" then getting right up into Emma's personal space Zelena poked her finger into Emma's shoulder with every word she spoke as she said, "I do not trust you saviour and I never will"

Before things could get anymore out of hand Hook finally spoke saying, "Look you don't trust Emma but will you at least try trust me" then waiting till Zelena was looking directly at him he added, "I give you my word, I won't let anything bad happen to Regina"

Zelena could tell how honest he was being with the look within his eyes but being who she is she couldn't help but give him a warning by saying, "Believe me captain if anything happens to my sister I will gut you with your own hook while I make the saviour watch"

Gulping Hook held his hand out to Regina while secretly hoping the now slight fear he had of Zelena wasn't showing in his voice as he said, "We better get going"

Rolling her eyes Regina placed her own hand into Killian's saying, "Very well guyliner lets go before the woods burn down"

Laughing he was glad that despite everything she has been through lately Regina hadn't lost her sense of humour and with a smirk upon his face he retorted back with, "Whatever you say your majesty"

Emma was clearly not liking the way Killian was acting towards Regina so she grabbed onto his other arm forcing him to look at her as she said with anger in her voice, "We better get going then because we don't have all day"

With Emma now holding onto Killian and his hand still firmly holding Regina's they suddenly disappeared in cloud of purple smoke as Regina poofed them to the location of the crash. It took several minutes before they arrived for both Killian and Regina to realize that they were still holding on to each other's hand so quickly pulling her hand from his while avoiding the confused look from killian but also the angry look Emma was giving them as she too had noticed they were still holding hands a little longer than she liked. Regina began walking towards the crashed dirigible saying, "Well thankfully it's not as bad as I thought it would be"

Killian was watching closely as Regina stepped towards the dirigible raising her hands putting out the small fire that was burning upon the vessel but he quickly step forward and grabbed her back towards him when he saw her going to go inside asking her, "What do you think your doing?"

Letting out a small squeal as she is pulled back into Killian's arms Regina says once over the shock, "What the hell Killian, let me go"

Holding onto her tightly Killian answers with, "No, not until you tell me what you are doing"

Trying to get out of his hold Regina said, "Let go of me now guyliner" but realizing he wasn't going to let her go Regina answered his question, "I'm going to check inside because there could be someone in there or at least a clue to who was"

With his arms still tightly around her Killian said, "No, your not going in there" but with Regina trying to fight against his hold he got angry saying, "Stop fighting because I'm not letting you go in there"

At this Regina did stop but she growled out, "Your not letting me?" then spinning around a lot quicker than Killian would have thought she could she continued with, "You don't get to tell me what to do" then disappearing from his hold in a cloud of smoke she reappeared with a smug smile at the entrance of the dirigible.

However the smile was very short lived as two arms suddenly appeared around her pulling her away from the dirigible saying, "Though I hate to agree with the pirate he is right, you are not going in there"

After getting over the initial shock and fear though she would deny it Regina said, "Dammit Rumple, what are you doing here?" Then a few seconds later she added, "Did my sister send you here?"

Not wanting to get Zelena in trouble because she had called him Rumple quickly responded with, "No, I saw the smoke and thought I better come check it out but looks like I didn't really need too since you all got here first"

Not really believing him but letting it go Regina said, "Fine since your now here shall we continue and check to see what is inside?"

Looking at Killian before he answered Rumple said, "No, me and the pirate will check it out while you ladies stay out here"

Both women blurted out angrily, "Excuse me, we are coming in with you" then going to follow them they realized they had been immobilized by Rumple.

Without looking back at them Rumple called out "Me and the pirate will check it out, you ladies can wait out here" then with a nod of his head towards the dirigible both men entered and began there search.

Outside Emma was still struggling to get out of Rumple's magical hold as Regina watch with a amused expression until Emma snarled out, "Why are you just ?, we could break this if you would help"

Letting out a deep sigh at Emma's outburst Regina answered back with, "Give up there is no way to break the spell" but noticing the confused look on Emma's face Regina added, "Rumple is the one who put the spell on us and since you seem to have forgotten let me remind you that he now possess the power of all dark ones that ever existed so like I said give up there is no way to break it"

Realizing what Regina was saying was true Emma stopped and silence descended upon both women but not for long as Emma said aloud, "You know I suggested to

sseKillian that we go to Gold earlier instead of coming to you about why my locator spell didn't work and he said no that he would only go to Gold as a last option but now suddenly he will team up with him." glancing at Regina to notice that she wasn't paying her any attention Emma mumbled out angrily, "I wonder if Killian would have been so quick to stop me from going in there or if it's just you?"

Having listened to Emma's rambling long enough especially after her last comment Regina snarled out, "If you have something to say, just fucking say Emma instead of mumbling away there like a idiot"

Refusing now to look at Regina she shrugged her shoulders before saying, "It's nothing" then once again silence descended upon them.

Currently inside the dirigible both men were looking for any clues to tell them who was inside the now empty vessel and Killian was about to give up when he heard a loud gasp coming from Rumple who was on the other side of the room so making his way quickly over to him Killian said, "What is it, have you found something?"

Without looking up from the letter he had in his hand Rumple answered with, "Yes I found something but believe me I wish I hadn't" then turning around so quickly he said, "We need to get Regina out of here now"

Snatching the letter from his hand Killian said, "What the fuck is going on and why do we have to get Regina out here?" but getting no response from Rumple he scanned the letter until he found the name and asked, "Who is Hyde and what exactly is he to Regina?" still not receiving a answer he growled out, "Answer my question crocodile"

Giving Killian a strange look Rumple said, "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice captain?"

Rolling his eyes at the statement Killian said, "No crocodile what you hear is concern that I have for my friend because I care about her but I understand if that's a feeling that you can't comprehend"

Not believing is answer completely Rumple still looking at Killian strangely he chose to let it go for now as he said, "Hyde is a old acquaintance of both me and Regina"

Waving the letter he still held in his hand Killian said, "This seems a bit much for just being a acquaintance of Regina" then glancing at it once again he said, "I'm pretty sure this is a love letter written to Regina from Hyde"

Snatching the letter back out of his hand Rumple growled out, "Right now the only thing that matters is that we keep him away from Regina" taking a breath because he couldn't have imagined he would ever do this especially with the pirate but since it was for his daughter Rumple said, "You say that you care about Regina so I'm asking you to help me keep Hyde away from her"

Shocked that the crocodile had actually just asked him for help Killian took several moments before saying, "It must be bad" however without hesitation he raised his hand for Rumple to shake saying, "For Regina"

Raising his own hand he shook Killians while repeating, "For Regina" but he quickly dropped is hand after a brief shake saying, "I need you to get Regina out of here and not let her out of your sight even for a second"

A nod of his head Killian went to leave the dirigible but before he did he asked, "What exactly are you going to be doing if you need me to watch over Regina?"

Going to exit himself Rumple stop and simply answered with, "I will be figuring out how to deal with yet another problem that has hit storybrooke" then he took his leave with Killian following closely behind him.

When both men approached the women they could sense the obvious tension between the pair so Killian asked, "What's going on here?" but when all he got was silence as both women still refused to even look at each other he asked, "Is everything ok"

Completely ignoring his question Regina asked one of her own, "Did you find anything in there?"

Eyes darting to both women still curious on what they had missed Killian was about to answer but Rumple spoke out first saying, "No there was nothing inside"

Letting out a sigh Regina said, "Well I guess this is where we split up and begin searching the woods"

Rather quickly Killian responded with, "No, we don't need to do that"

With a angry look towards Killian but knowing he had to act fast Rumple said, "What the pirate means is that I will find whoever was inside and the three of you can head back to town"

Rather suspicious Regina said, "No I will stay and help Rumple with his search"

With both men saying out, "No"

Regina was growing more suspicious so she said while looking straight at Rumple, "You know who it was in there"

Flustered Killian blurted out, "Of course we do, I mean we don't ... What makes... Lets go to grannies"

To say that Rumple in this moment would have liked nothing more than to kill the pirate would be a understatement but realizing now he said to the Regina, "Since the pirate has pretty much let the cat out the bag then to answer your question... Yes I do know who was in there"

Regina was just about to ask who when Emma butted in rather angrily saying as she looked at Killan, "Why the hell would you lie and not just tell us who it is?"

Ignoring Emma as he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the saviour Rumple said to Killian instead, "If you wouldn't mind removing the saviour as I want to speak to Regina alone for a moment and her whining is distracting"

Emma was livid and even more so when Killian began pulling her away saying, "Let's just give them a moment to talk"

Once they were out of sight Regina said, "Ok Rumple get talking and tell me who the hell was in there?"

Many options running through is head Rumple realized if he wanted to one day have a better relationship with his daughter he had to start being honest with her so he decided to be honest and told her, "It's Hyde"

Shocked as this was a name she hadn't heard in a long time but confused as to why Rumple wouldn't have told her Regina said, "Hyde, why wouldn't you just say that it's not like he is a threat"

Pacing back and forth Rumple said, "He is a threat, we don't know why he is here and until we do I will treat him like a threat"

Grabbing onto him to stop his pacing Regina said, "Your right, we don't know why he is here but isn't that good enough reason for me to go talk to him?"

Desperately Rumple said "No, I don't want you going anywhere near him" then shocking Regina when he pulled her into a hug saying, "I don't want you to get hurt and right now you are vulnerable"

Pulling away from him with anger clear in her eyes Regina says, "I'm not vulnerable, this is about the evil queen" then holding back tears so said, "I'm so sick of trying to prove to the people of this town that I've changed but I at least thought rather stupidly that you would at least believe in me"

Watching her walk away Rumple said, "I still remember the young innocent women who called out to me for help and how I corrupted her into a monster for my own selfish reasons and I didn't regret it till now"

Stopping in her tracks Regina without looking at him said, "You expect me to believe that" then turning to look at him she said, "You only regret when it effects you so their is no way you regret anything you did to me because the only one who suffered was me"

Rumple said "Your right, I didn't regret it because I got off with the part I played in the dark curse because the people fear me most and I happily sat back and let you take the wrath of the people but I want to help you now, if only you'll let me" with a sadness deep in his eyes he looked at her before pleading, "Please just let me help?"

Regina was a little stunned by how genuine Rumple was being that before she could stop herself she said, "Ok, then help" Still watching him closely she seen a smile flash across his face at her answer but still she weary she added, "This better not be a trick Rumple, I'm not in the mood for your games"

Still smiling he approached her slowly saying, "No games" then once he was closer to her he continued with, "I want you to go back with the pirate and Miss Swan to grannies" knowing Regina was about to argue that she wasn't going anywhere he said, "Just for now, I want to meet Hyde alone first so I can determine why he is here and how much of a threat he will be"

Knowing that there was no point arguing with Rumple so Regina mumbled, "Fine Rumple but if you are not back in a hour I will look for Hyde myself"

Calling out to the pirate and the saviour Rumple said once they approached to Regina, "You have a deal, see you in a hour" then with a swirl of his magic he vanished.

Killian and Emma came to stand by Regina with Killian saying, "Ok ladies how about we head to grannies and I treat you both too something to eat?"

Regina answered with a simple nod of her head as she started to walk away with Killian going to follow her but they both stop as they hear Emma say, "Were seriously just going to leave and not even try to find out who was inside that thing?"

Not even looking back at her Regina said, "We know who it was and" but before she could finish Emma interrupted her asking, "Well who was it and why aren't we going after whoever it is?"

Still not looking back as she continued to walk a little slower Regina answered Emma questions, "His name is Hyde and we aren't going after him because Rumple is"

Stopping once again Emma said, "Wait did you just say Hyde?" Then after a pause she continued with, "as in Jekyll and Hyde?" Regina simply nodded in response to Emma's question but stop to look at her when Emma blurted out, "OMG he is a monster and you trust Rumple to deal with him?"

Anger in her voice Regina growled out, "He is not a monster, haven't you learnt by now Emma?" Then taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she continued with, "This world got a lot of our stories wrong, yes us villains did a lot of bad things but we where created by the lives we were forced to live because I can assure you I didn't hate your mother because she was prettier than me like this world betrayed me to be so before you judge maybe try learn his side of the story."

Without actually thinking of what she was saying Emma grumbled out, "You would stick up for him, after all you are the evil queen"

Killian noticed the hurt flash across Regina's face and was about to reprimand Emma when Regina said instead, "I think I will give grannies a miss" and before Killian could stop her Regina vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once the smoke disappeared Killian asked, "Do you trust me Emma?"

"Of course I trust you" then walking over to him Emma goes to hug him but Killian pulls away.

Hurt Emma says, "What is wrong with you, Why are you acting like this?"

Unable to hold his anger Killian said, "Are you being serious right now? how can you even say that after what you just said to Regina"

Taken aback by his anger Emma began stuttering out, "Killian... I... I... I'm sor...

Before she could finish though Killian said, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too"

Believing it was what he wanted to hear Emma said, "If it's want you want and will stop you from being mad at me I will go apologize to Regina"

Looking at her Killian let out a deep sigh saying, "No, I don't want you going to apologize just because you think it's what I want. I want you to apologize to Regina because she deserves it after what you said to her because of all the villains in this town Regina has done the most to prove that she has changed and deserves to be believed in"

Still wanting to stop him from being mad Emma said, "Your right, I shouldn't have said what I did and I will go to Regina as soon as we find Hyde"

Killian said, "No, Rumple will deal with Hyde. You go back to grannies and I will find Regina"

Emma was shocked as she said, "You are trying to tell me that you seriously trust Rumple to deal with this, we can deal with Hyde then Regina because right now he is the biggest threat"

Answering truthfully Killian said, "No I don't trust Rumple but I do trust Regina and if she says that he is dealing with it then that's good enough for me"

Emma spat out, "Why do you care so much about Regina, is there something going on between you two?"

Anger rising within him Killian roared out, "I'm a Villain and if you can't trust or believe in Regina then you can't truthfully stand their and say you believe in me because truthfully Regina as done far more than me to prove she has changed" Finally dawning on Emma what Killian was saying was truthful she once again went to apologize but Killian cut in saying, "Go back to grannies, I will find Regina and we will both meet you there." Without another word Emma left feeling awful as Killian headed in the opposite direction. Killian hadn't been walking long when is arm began to burn and once again when he pulled his sleeve up he saw a flicker of a tattoo before he collapsed hard to the ground.

Regina after teleporting away open her eyes to find that instead of being at home where she intended to go was in the cemetery, right next to Robin's grave so slowly approaching she sunk to her knees and began sobbing heavily. She didn't know how long she had been there when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and whirling around to confront whoever it was but instead she ended up collapsing as she whispered out, "Robin"

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank you


End file.
